Dominion XIII
Dominion XIII (XIII機関 Jūsan Kikan?, lit. "XIII Order"), sometimes simply called "The Black Order", is a group of thirteen powerful superbeings led by Emperor Zurg, who seek to become gods among mortal men by creating Kingdom Hearts. Although the group only has thirteen "true" members, it includes a fourteenth pseudo-member, Fanny Cottontail. They serve as major antagonists throughout the Dark Seeker Saga, with their members appearing in every installment except The Journey and Coded Truths, and are, unbeknownst to all but their highest ranks, the main agents of Emperor Palpatine's own plans to conquer Kingdom Hearts. The Dominion yearns to discover the secrets of the heart and become gods by gathering hearts to form Kingdom Hearts. Despite this, it is eventually revealed that Zurg's real plan revolved around filling their souls with replicas of Chernabog's blackened essence, essentially turning each of them into demonic worshippers of the Great Evil. Despite lacking normal emotions due to the enhancements made to their beings during their recruition, or perhaps because of it, many members of the group are remarkably disloyal to its head, and much of their story revolves around key betrayals or attempted coups. Story Inner workings Members There are 13 true members of the Dominion XIII, with Fanny Cottontail as the fourteenth pseudo-member, intended to replace Michael Mouse at the moment of Zurg's choosing. #Emperor Zurg and Darth Vader - Both aspects of the original evil emperor, Darth Sidious; Vader later merged with the Firebird while Zurg merged with Kerpymon during the final battle #*Wiseman - The royal adviser to the Imperial Overlords, and the true mastermind behind the creation of the Dominion for Darth Sidious' plans #Warp Darkmatter & Boba Fett #Darth Maul #Dr. Frankenollie #Savage Opress #Darth Armor #Asajj Ventress #Ben Ali Gator #Professor Ratigan, replaced by Captain Gantu following Ratigan's demise #*Fidget the Bat - Ratigan's familiar bat and top enforcer of the Merfolk Corps #General Grievous #NOS-4-A2 #XL #Miklos Mouse #Fanny Cottontail Acolytes Acolytes are pseudo-members of the Dominion XIII who do not hold official rank within the group, but rather serve as the primary contact on each world the Dominion has an eye on for their plans. #The Master Control Program of Space Paranoids, a replacement A.I. for the traitorous Ultron #*Commander Sark - The MCP's number two #AUTO - the primary A.I. system for the Dominion's starfleet #Bill Sykes of Radiant Garden's Hudson River district #Dr. Calico of Sunset Horizons' Burbank district #Lord Dragaunus of Hsskhor from the Mytaranor Sector - Lord of the Saurian Empire #*Wraith - Imperial high priest of the Saurian Empire #*Siege - Imperial Commando Officer #*Chameleon (Saurian) - Imperial Spy Officer #Monsieur D'Arque of Le Chateau du Damne' #*Gaston - intended by D'Arque and the Dominion to serve as a replacement for Prince Adam to replace Lord Hater's rank in turn, failed recruition procedure due to demise in battle, subsequently allied to both White Rose Order and Hellfire Organization #*Maestro Forte - allied with Darth Maul during first attempt to turn Prince Adam during his cursed state into a prospective future vessel for a piece of Chernabog's evil soul #the Mad Doctor XXX of Tatooine's Jundland Wastes #Tai Lung of the Valley of Peace Experiments The following characters are metahumans created by the Dominion XIII's experiments in attempts to control the mind and body, and convince the mind to renounce its sense of self in order to obey its new master and serve the Dominion in gathering more hearts for Kingdom Hearts. Most experiments were locked up in the dungeons due to failed proceduring. #Mortimer Mouse, intended to become a replica of Oswald Rabbit but retained original appearance #Ultron, intended as heart-locating mainframe program, but betrayed the group to satisfy own goals for world peace #Julius Monster, intended as clone of Julius Mouse but ended up as clone of Pete due to faulty genetic makeup #Venom (Symbiote) - intended to be the starting point for super-soldier generation, procedure failed due to unsuccessful merger with test subject #Electro - Max Dillon, kidnapped by several assassin droids and intended to serve as a replacement for XL, procedure failed due to Max's growing mental and power instability #Roscoe and Desoto - Sykes' pet dobermans, genetically and mechanically upgraded to serve as bodyguards for the Imperial Castle on Coruscant. #Duck of Doom - intended to be Keyblade-wielding replica of Donald Duck, but failed to acquire necessary strength of heart needed to complete transformation Soldiers Besides the Empty Shells of various types that have been genetically modified since unbirth to serve as extensions of the Generals' beings, there are also various types of armies under the command of the Dominion XIII, mostly from either left over remnants of the long since defunct CIS or from conquered planets that now bear allegiance to the Emperor. *Battle Droids - left over from the Separatists' abandoned factories on Geonosis and Mustafar *IG-88 assassin droid - representated by IG-88A, Boba Fett's second-in-command of the Sniper Droid units *Saurians/Raptor Droids - Dragaunus' soldiers in both alien guard and battle droid varieties *Wirewolves - metallic werewolf droids built by NOS-4-A2 to serve as his pack hounds Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Dominion XIII